


i'm asking nicely

by revior



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Alcohol, Drunken Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Short & Sweet, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revior/pseuds/revior
Summary: Miles had been sensing something was different about Peter for a long time now, but it only clicked once Peter got incredibly drunk.
Relationships: Miles Morales/Peter B. Parker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	i'm asking nicely

Miles Morales had been on edge for a while. He didn't understand what the hell was going on with Peter, but he knew that something was wrong. Something was _terribly_ wrong.

Peter had never acted in such a strange way before and Miles just wanted to understand what the hell was going on with him. Parker was getting drunk at almost every single party he went to and that wasn't anything like him. It wasn't like him to go to parties anyway if it wasn't to save someone.

That was why Miles decided to barge into his apartment on a random day, Peter still in his bed. "What the hell?" asked the latter.

Miles groaned. "You're still not up? What the hell is up with you man?"

Peter just laughed it off. "I don't think you really want to know, Miles. This isn't the type of thing just anyone wants to know about, you know?"

Miles just pulled the sheets off Peter's bed, then looked away when he realized that he was wearing nothing but his boxers. "Do you want to get dressed before you tell me?"

"I mean, I don't care. If it doesn't bother you, then sure. But I'm going to need a drink for this."

"I'm not letting you drink, Peter. Just tell me what's going on."

Peter laughed, apparently completely fine with not having to drink to get things off his chest. "So you know how I told you that I recently found out that I have feelings for someone, right? Well, basically-"

"I think I can see where this is going, Peter."

"You can? I always thought you were the blind type."

"It's obvious that you have feelings for MJ and it's obvious that she likes you back. I mean, what's not to like, right?" he laughed, then sat down on the chair that was for some reason in Peter's room.

Peter burst out laughing. "I guess you _are_ the ignorant type after all."

"What are you talking about?"

"I guess you just can't see it, can you?" Peter waited for Miles to answer something. "The fact that I'm madly in love with you.

"Oh," was all Miles could muster up, because in all honesty, he was too busy rushing to kiss Peter.


End file.
